


Every other day

by Kira_Kamanosuke



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Kamanosuke/pseuds/Kira_Kamanosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years absense, the Hardy brothers return to WWE, can they still do it? Can they win over the fans and reach the top one more time? But there is one difference this time, three cocky brats, the shield, the swat team rookies are in their way...<br/>Chaos is everywhere and who is really your ally?<br/>Let the mind games begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every other day ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first work ever posted here (well anywhere basically, once posted it on fanfiction.net...)  
> Were was I? ... Right, this is my first posted story ever and I'm a little nervous about it. I hope you guys like it and please review and like/kudos :)

Chapter 1.

The days had since long ago floated together into one big blur. Sleepless nights and countless memory gaps accompanied endless fights against sanity it self. He couldn't remember when it started or even why, he just knew he couldn't stop.  
Jeff had messed everything up years ago when he started drinking and eventually the addiction turned into drugs. His brother had long ago given up on trying to help him and every job he got didn't keep him for long.  
A big blur of misery and loneliness was an every day occurrence lately.  
He was tired of this downwards spiral he was on and he missed Matt and their friends. He felt abandoned but he only had himself to blame.  
Jeff knew he needed to quit but how could he? He had tried before but something always put him right back down into addiction. 

Jeff opened his eyes as the sunlight burned his face. Rolling over and burying his head in the pillow he tried to remember the night before. He couldn't.  
With a sigh he got up and left the bedroom heading for the kitchen. His head hurt and yesterday was a black hole, to be honest, the last couple of weeks was a blur and he couldn't really remember much at all.  
Taking a beer from the fridge he sat down on a kitchen chair staring at the bottle.  
He needed the drink but he didn't want it. The burning need however would not subside and he twisted of the cap taking half the bottle in one swig.  
Jeff rested his head on the table feeling regret creep up on him, putting it's claws into him and painfully pulling him towards the darkness. He wanted to fight it, he really did, but how could he? What would it matter anyway? Everyone and everything he loved was now out of his reach. Nothing he did now could atone for the shit he'd done, it was way to late for reckoning.  
Slamming his fist on the dark mahogany tabletop he stood up, throwing the half empty bottle at the wall he left the room angry and frustrated.  
He used to be a huge WWE superstar but he screwed it up. He used to have a family, friends even fans but now he had nothing but him self to blame. 

Jeff flopped down on the couch, turning the computer on he checked the latest news in the wrestling circuit. Finding an article on some new up and coming stars called 'the shield'. Reading over the names he opened google and searched. He got a lot of hits, amongst them all was one about CZW and a great tagteam back in the days. Switchblade conspiracy used to be one of the biggest hardcore tagteams, consisting of Sami Callahan and the guy from the WWE article. Jon Moxley or now better known as the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose.  
One of the other guys came from Ring of Honor. Tayler Black had some great highflying moves and Jeff was almost impressed. No one would ever live up to the level he once were at, not even Seth Rollins as the guy was now known. The third guy, a big samoan named Roman Reigns gave the group some intimidation factor and over all Jeff was convinced these three would make it big. He just wished he could be there and see it for him self. 

Next time he looked at the digital clock of the computer he realized he'd been consumed in old wrestling videos for almost eight hours. He had watched every match he could find, every promo and every interview with the three and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed.  
The guys had talent both inside the ring and outside.  
If I ever get the chance to fight them, I would love to meat them in a TLC- match any day, if I'm still capable of doing a good TLC-match that is. Well honestly, it depends mostly on if I ever get back in a wrestling ring...  
Truth is I haven't been in one for about two years now, not even training with Matt or Shannon. That is however my own damn fault.  
Two years ago I messed up bad, well I'm not really making any effort in fixing it so again, my bad. 

After shutting down the computer and stretching for a moment I left the house and went for a walk. I need to fix my life, get back on track somehow.  
Before I even realized it I was knocking on Matts door and a surprised Matt opened it.  
\- what d'ya want?!  
I could tell he wasn't thrilled with me being there. I hadn't spoken to him in over a year. I had really missed my big brother but the nervousness and fear hit me like a semi truck.  
\- I... M-Matt...  
I felt my eyes getting wet and my hands were shaking. My mind was completely blank and I just wanted to run away. I didn't however, I needed to be here, to do this and I was going to no matter what.  
I took a deep breath and looked up at the brown eyes studying me.  
\- Matt I want help...


	2. E.O.D ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I allready written up to chapter 18 I figured I might as well post some more :P   
> Let me know what you think people :)

Ch2.

Two years later...

\- Tell me again why I resigned those two?!  
\- Because Jeff is clean and both of them have great talent. With the Hardys back the fans will go nuts and that will mean more merchandise sells and more tickets sold. More money is always best for...   
\- yeah I know, I know damnit! But still, what if Jeff relapses? Then what? I'm just not completely convinced about this Hunter...  
\- just trust me on this Vince, it'll be fine, I just know it.  
Hunter opened the door to the training facility and held it open for his boss. He really hoped he was right about this.

\- come on Jeff, keep it up lazy ass!  
Jeff bounced of the ropes and tackled Matt before hitting him with a leg drop.   
\- I ain't lazy you dumb fuck!  
They both got up quickly and Matt went for a twist of faith but it got countered by the younger Hardy with an Irish whip followed by a drop kick.   
\- who's lazy now bitch!  
Jeff did a stupid victory dance around his fallen brother. Matt was impressed, Jeff had only been training for five months and he was just as good as he used to be. Jeff was jumping around, climbing the ropes and pretended to be cheered by thousands of fans just like he was back in the days before the addictions. Matt was happy to have his little brother back to say the least.

Jeff was walking around the ring looking out at the empty bleachers, in about two hours the place would be packed for tonights show. The two brothers had joined up with the company in Tampa two days ago and was planing on traveling with them. Jeff loved being back, he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed this. 

Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay and Devon was laid out on a couch, eyes locked on the monitor in front of them.   
Though the Hardy brothers were back and more than ready to do their thing, Vince had decided not to let them perform just yet. According to the creative, Jeff could not yet be trusted and Vince could not agree more. It pissed Jeff of to know that no one believed he could stay clean but Matt just shrugged it off saying that he just had to try that little bit harder to prove them wrong. And that was exactly what Jeff was working on.  
He missed the cheers, the fans, just being out there doing his thing but he would get it back no matter what.   
\- ouch! Val is gonna feel that tomorrow!  
Devon startled Jeff out of his thoughts by commenting on the current match. Val Venis vs The Godfather and apparently Val had just took a bad bump and was lying in the middle of the ring.  
\- yeah sucks to be him.  
Adam filled in before Jay decided to join the conversation.  
\- oh he so did that on purpose!   
\- did not, it was an accident!  
\- was not! Look at him, he doesn't even look sorry!  
\- it's called acting you idiot, you might wanna try it sometime!  
\- that was so uncalled for!  
\- stop whining you big baby.  
Jay threw a pillow at his long time friend but Adam caught it and threw it back, hitting Jay right in the face.  
That did it, the fight was on.   
Matt sighed and turned up the volume and Jeff almost got hit in the head by several pillows.  
\- guys take it outside would ya, I'm trying to watch this damnit!  
The only answer Matt got was a pillow to the head.

After the show me and Matt got dragged around the arena by Adam and Jay. They thought it would be a good idea for us to meet everyone. Some new faces and names I probably won't remember in the near future entered my mind and I tried to focus on what they said.  
Fact is, this was incredibly boring!   
Most of these people used to be here back in the day with me and Matt and the new kids I couldn't care less about. 

\- Earth to Jeff, have you been listening to anything I've said?  
Adam waves his hand in front of me while looking annoyed. I give him a confused look and he sighs.  
\- I was trying to tell you about these three new guys that got signed a few months ago. They call them selves "the Shield", talks about injustice and crap but they are pretty good.  
\- yeah I heard about them...  
I give a slow nod and stop next to Adam, noticing that we are far in the back corridors and I have no idea how to get back from here.   
\- where the hell are we?  
Before Adam gets the chance to answer three guys in swat gear shows up seemingly out of no where. I take a step closer to Adam while staring at them.  
\- hey guys, I was just thinking I'd introduce an old star to you guys. You know Jeff Hardy.  
Adam gives my back a strong push and I find myself taking a few steps forward.  
The three look at me intently, studying me before one of them talkes,   
\- well I'll be damned! Never expected to see you back Hardy.  
He walks around me a few times and my eyes follow his every move. He stops in front of me and holds a glowed hand out.  
\- Colby Lopez, aka Seth Rollins.  
I shake his hand and nod in response.  
\- Jonathan Good, people call me Jon and my ring name is Dean Ambrose.  
\- I'm Joseph Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns.  
I shake their hands too.  
\- you're Sikas kid, right? Me and Matt used to travel with Sika and Rikishi back in the days.  
The dark haired samoan gives me a bright smile and nod.  
\- yup Sika's my father and Rikishi is my uncle.   
He looks proud when he says that and I can't help but smile at him.  
\- tell them I said 'Hi uce'   
I was going to say something more but my cellphone ringing cut of my train of thought, I answer without checking the caller ID 'cause I already know who it is.   
A few minutes and a hell of a lot of nagging and whining later I put the phone back in my pocket and look over at Adam.  
\- Matt's impatient, he wants to leave for the hotel.   
\- yeah I guess we should head back...  
We say goodbye to the three guys in swat getup and head back through the many corridors until we're finally back to the main hall.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- drug use, in ring violence.  
> (Warnings applies for future chapters too)
> 
> Disclamer- Obviously I don't own these guys Vince does, and I guess they own themselvs. I only own this storyline and I do this for fun not for profit of any kind. (Coments and kudos is all I'm asking for)  
> ((Disclaimer applies to the whole story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one more tonight for you guys, hope you like it, let me know :)  
> (I apolegize for all spelling and grammar misstakes, English is my second language not my native so I might have missed a few misstakes)
> 
> Please review and kudos and I will post quicker
> 
> Enjoy the chaos that is "Every other day"

Ch3.

As the days went by I got more and more restless, I wanted out to the ring. Why won't they let me? Matt got a storyline two weeks ago and he's taking every chance he gets to rub it in my face.   
This is annoying the crap out of me but Vince is refusing to let me in the ring yet so there's nothing els I can do than sit back and watch my brother in the spotlight having the time of his life.  
That should be me..

I sit in catering watching the nights show on a monitor. Once again Matt has a match and I don't. I watch him walk to the ring and get cheered by the crowd. His opponent comes out, Adam looks as smug as ever. The bell rings and it's on.  
The screen goes black.  
I stare wide eyed at the tv cursing quietly. All the lights in the arena was turned of and when they come on again I gasp loudly.  
Matt lies in the middle of the ring, Adam is cowering in a corner and three guys in swat gear stands over my brother, one arm out fists together.   
The shield took out Matt. Why?   
I get up and make my way to the curtain hoping to catch Matt when he gets of the stage.  
\- what the hell was that!?  
Matt is furious, he didn't know about the attack. Did creative change the storyline in the last second again? 

I followed Matt to the locker room but kept quiet until he had calmed down a bit.  
\- Matty.... What happened?  
\- I don't know..  
\- what do you mean you don't know?  
\- I don't know aight! No one told me about the attack, hell I don't think Edge even knew.  
Matt sighed and sat down on a bench, resting his arms on his knees and his head in his hands.  
\- I knew those guys would be trouble..  
He mumbles and looks up at me and I wonder what exactly he means by that.   
I stand silent trying to come up with a good answer, however I never get the chance to talk before we are joined by a angry Adam.   
\- did you tell them to do that?  
Adams pacing the room while talking to Matt who shakes his head.  
\- if you didn't and I sure as hell didn't, then who did? Vince?  
\- who else would send them genius?  
Matt stands up and tries to get Adam to calm down.  
\- maybe they came up with the idea themselves.  
The three of us turn around to stare at the rookie swat team standing in the doorway.  
\- maybe they were bored and thought it would be fun to play with the big boys. Or should I say, Hardy boyz.  
The air in the room grew thick instantly, tension was radiating of the three shield members as well as Matt and Adam.  
\- you want to play games huh? You think you can keep up with me?  
Matt let out a sarcastic laugh.   
\- don't underestimate us Matt. We will keep beating you down until you stay down.  
With that said the guy known as Dean Ambrose led his team out the door and before Adam made it to the door to stop them they were gone.  
\- what the hell? It's like they're ghosts or somethin'  
He muttered and went to his looker to get his street clothes and head to the shower.  
Matt and I was still standing in the middle of the looker room looking at each other in confusion. 

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Neither me nor Matt felt like talking and if I knew my brother his mind was probably stuck trying to figure out what the shield had meant.  
Obviously this attack was planed by them and Matt was their target, what did he do to piss them of? And what if they attacked him again, he can't take all three of them alone. Though, stubborn as he is he would probably try.  
Then I remembered, "maybe they were bored and thought it would be fun to play with the big boys. Or should I say, Hardy boyz."  
that includes me. They wasn't just going after Matt, they were coming after me too.   
I turned to Matt but he caught me to it.  
\- you thinking what I'm thinking lilbro?   
\- the Hardy boyz are back!


	4. Ch4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pissed of Matt is not a nice Matt...

Ch.4

\- Matt! Last warning, let him go and sit down or I will call security and have you suspended!  
I look over at Hunter with wide eyes, phone in his hand ready to make the call.  
How did we end up here?

#flashback#  
We got to the arena early the next day, Matt was still furious about the shields attack last night and determined to get some answers.   
He was walking fast through the hallways and I almost had to run to keep up with him. Matt threw the thick wooden door open and demanded attention.  
The creative team consisting of seven people turned their heads looking at us.  
\- who's the idiot that sent the swat rookies?  
Matt growled loudly while staring everyone down.  
They looked at each other hoping someone would say something so they didn't have to. But no one did.  
\- did you not hear me?! Jeff am I whispering?  
\- no Matt you're loud and clear to me.  
\- that's what I thought too! So why ain't anyone answering me?  
\- I don't know Matty.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before once again staring down the seven creative members.  
\- lets try this again shall we. Which one of you are in charge here?  
All eyes turned to one guy who nervously held his hand up stuttering,  
\- th-that woul-would be m-me mr Hard-y sir.  
\- you, aight. Then you answer my questions.  
\- ye-es sir!  
\- who sent the shield out last night?  
\- no one did. They were not scheduled last night.  
\- then why did those three beat me up in the middle of my match?  
\- I don't know  
\- if you don't then who does?  
\- I don't know... Everything is supposed to go through us before every show.. No one told us about the shields attack on you.  
\- who els has the authority to grant such attacks?  
\- that would be Vince...  
\- are you kidding me?! Why would Vince send those goons to take me out without telling me?  
\- I don't know  
That was it, Matt lost his calm and before I knew it he was across the room holding the guy against the wall.  
\- you are going to tell me everything you know right now or I will hurt you!  
\- I-I don-don't kn-know a-anythi-thing!   
\- Matt let him go!  
I turned my head and saw Hunter walking up beside me.  
#end flashback# 

Matt growls angrily but lets go of the scared guy who drops to the floor.   
\- what the hell is going on Matt?  
He doesn't answer, just stands there trying to kill Hunter with his eyes while trying to breath normally. Hunter looks over at me with an eyebrow raised in question. I guess it's my job to explain Matts actions.  
\- Matt was just asking around who sent the shield out last night...  
\- well I can answer that for you. It had nothing to do with the creative team.  
\- it was you, wasn't it? You sent them after me! Why?  
Matt walked over quickly, getting in Hunters face.   
\- no it wasn't me.   
\- then it was Vince and you're covering up for him!  
\- still wrong Mathew. No one told the shield to do what they did. The attack was completely on them.   
\- but why? What did I ever do to them?  
\- well that I can not answer, you have to ask them about it.  
\- oh I will! Lets go Jeff.  
With that Matt left the small conference room and hurried down the hallway.

It took almost four hours to find the rookie swat team, if I didn't know better I'd say that they were avoiding us on purpose. Then again, they probably were.   
I now found my self far of in some old hallway of the basement with Matt in front of me, still fuming.   
This place was a little creepy and I could not by the life of me understand why those rookies would be down here. The lights were flickering every now and then and the air was clammy thick with dust. I really hope we find them so we can leave as quick as possible.  
\- ey dumb fucks get out here and talk to me!  
Matts voice and our footsteps echoed along the cold stone walls, being the only sound filling the space.   
\- Matt they're not down here... Can we just go? This place gives me the cr.. Eeak!  
The light only flicked of for two seconds but obviously that was enough for the three guys to show up since two of them was now standing in front of us and the third one behind.  
\- what do you want Hardy?  
The guy with two toned hair said lowly.   
\- what do I want? You three attacked me for no reason last night!  
\- that's were you're wrong buddy. We did have a reason, a good one to.  
The one behind us answered while stroking a hand over his collarbone absently.  
\- and that reason was..?  
\- injustice  
The big samoan leaning on the wall said with out looking at us.  
\- injustice? What's that supposed to mean?  
\- you seem pretty smart Hardy, you figure it out.  
The one I now remember was named Colby said with a smirk.  
\- just remember boys, that was just the beginning. We will continue coming for you.  
Jon, the crazy one no longer standing behind us said. Where the hell did he go?  
\- believe that!  
And they were gone. How the hell do they do that?! 

\- we need a plan.  
Matt stated sitting down on the couch in my hotel room.   
After we had confronted the shield without much success we returned to the hotel to figure out our next step, how to convince Vince to let me back in the ring with Matt.   
Taking on the three members of the shield alone would eventually be the end of Matt and I refused to sit by and watch it break him completely. I had to do something and to do that I had to be out there with him.

As suspected convincing Vince to let me team up with Matt was not easy. He still had his doubts about me staying clean and I can understand that in some ways. I've let him down before, screwed up so many times and gotten away with way to much. I'd got more second chances than I deserved and if I was in Vince's shoes I would not trust me either.  
\- so, what you're saying is that you want one more chance. You want to reunite the Hardy boyz and take on the shield, is that right?  
\- yes sir.  
\- and why do you think I would ever let you back in my ring again Jeff?  
\- honestly.. I don't have any excuse for the shit I did and I don't think I could convince you just by standing here telling you I'm clean, I probably wouldn't believe me so why should you?   
\- exactly, why should I?  
\- because I've worked my ass off to get back to the level I was, I am clean and I have done my weekly drug tests to prove it. I've patiently waited for my turn, sitting backstage quietly while my brother have been out there getting his ass kicked every night. Vince I want to be out there too. You know I'm ready and I want to help Matt. Three on one only works for so long, I'm not going to sit back and watch them destroy Matt!  
Vince was studying me in silence and I wish I knew what he was thinking. Giving a deep sigh he looked over at my brother who was leaning against the wall next to the office door. He tapped his fingers against the black desktop in front of him and looked over at Hunter before looking back at me.  
\- all right, I see your point and I will let you back out there but...  
He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned back in his chair.  
\- but, as you mentioned, three on one gets old quick and so does three on two, there's only so much you can do and it's been done before. I want three on three. Get a third team mate and a storyline and you'll get your shot.  
With that Vince waved his hand at us,  
\- now, get out of my office!  
Matt opened the door and I quickly followed him before Vince could change his mind.  
\- we are back and we will own this place in no time, won't we Jeffy!  
\- I damn sure hope so!


	5. Ch5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin mwhahaha xD

Ch5.

Tuesday-night found me standing behind the curtain at this weeks Smack Down taping. Matt was making his way to the ring to cut a promo before I went out to join him. Everything was set, we had the third guy as Vince asked for and everything was going according to plan so far.   
I turned to watch the monitor next to the stage entrance just when Matt entered the ring, the crowed cheering him loudly while he went to the ropes to get a mic from a stagehand.  
After a few more minutes of cheering the audience started to calm down and that's when Matt started talking.  
\- last week on Smack Down I got attacked by three rookies calling themselves "the shield". They cost me my match against Edge and they couldn't care less! Now I went looking for them to find out what I've done them wrong and the only answer I got was "injustice" and yeah I hear ya! But I'm not 100percent sure that we're taking about the same thing here. You see, the injustice I talk about is the one where you three attacked me and then disappeared without an explanation. Three on one, is that not injustice?

I was still standing backstage, I would have to come running out to help Matt any second now and I could feel the nerves starting to grow in the bottom of my stomach. I took deep breaths to keep calm for a tiny while longer.   
Matt was still going on and on until the whole arena got dark for five seconds. The crowd went quiet until the lights came back on.  
Matt was now standing face to face with Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.  
The fans held their breath in anticipation, just waiting for something to happen.  
Matt held up a hand, motioning for them to back up a little.  
\- what a nice surprise meeting you here just like that! You know what, I have a little surprise of my own, you see I went and got myself a tag team partner. You might remember him, green eyes, about this tall, does crazy stunts all the time? You don't know him? He looks a lot like me, you could say that we're brothers. You still don't know who I'm talking about? Aight I'll show ya! Get out here and join me brother!  
My music hit and that was my que to get out on stage and make my way to the ring to stand next to Matt.  
The crowd went wild!  
I could not believe it, the cheers almost drowned out the music as I made my way to the ring. The feeling of finally being out here, hearing the crowd and the energy that was sky high and it made me a little dizzy but damn did it feel good to be back!

I stood next to Matt after I'd finished my walk around the ring and been up in every corner.  
\- so you called in little brother to help you, how sweet. To bad it won't help much.  
\- we'll take you out, then we will destroy him too!  
\- what my brother Dean here is saying is that there are still only two of you and three of us. No matter how hard you try, you got no chance against us.  
\- but three on three evens out the odds!  
Both me and Matt turn around to see Adam of all people standing on the stage smiling triumphantly.   
\- you see brats, I want to take Matt down and you got in my way of that. So if I want my shot at Matt I need to get you three out of the picture and what better way than teaming up with the Hardys. First we erase the shield then I will take out Matt.   
Adam joined us in the ring, shaking Matts hand then mine.  
\- well then, seems like we have tonights main event set. Six men tag team. Hardys and Edge vs the shield.  
Hunters voice boomed through the arena and his music hits, letting us know it was time to make our way backstage to leave space for another match.

When we got backstage Hunter was waiting for us to discuss the main event match happening later and the four of us took a seat at a table in a far off corner of the catering hall. No one said anything yet, waiting for the shield to join up so we could all talk. Soon enough the three rookies appeared, sitting down close together at one corner of the table.  
\- all right, now everyone is here I guess I'll start.  
Hunter said, taking a deep breath. I guess he too could feel the tension between the two teams.  
\- what ever you got to say we don't care.  
Hunter, me, Adam and Matt all looked wide eyed at Colby.  
\- the point is, we wanted a fight and we got it.   
\- yes you did but we still need to discuss some spots and..  
\- no we don't.   
Jon cut Hunter of mid sentence with a scowl.  
\- we all ready got it all planed out and we will see you out there.  
\- this meeting is over. We're out.  
Joe was the first one to stand and the other two followed quickly making their way out of the room leaving the rest of us dumbfounded.  
\- damn I think they are seriously planing to kick our asses...  
Matt glared at Adam while Hunter seemed to try and form a plan for us not to get completely trashed in the match.

About an hour later the three of us made our way to the curtain, Hunters plan had some flaws but it was our best shot.  
\- you guys ready?  
Matts hand landed on my shoulder and I nodded. Here we go. Our music hit and we went out.  
\- tonights main event is a six men tag team tables match. To win you have to put your opponent through a table..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, five chappies is now up!   
> You want more? Let me know what you think and maybe I will post five more tomorrow ;P


	6. Ch 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think

Ch6.

The six of us stand face to face in the ring while a nervous ref tries to get four out on the apron so the match can start. Me and Adam leave Matt to start the fight against Rollins and the bell signals to begin.  
It starts of slow, both men seizing up the other walking around the ring ready to attack at any second. The lockup is perfect and it's a test of strength until Matt gets the upper hand kicking Seth in the stomach. They both get a little rougher after that and the momentum gets higher, the power play still showing and no one letting up even for a second.   
Hit after hit, kick after kick they match each other, pouncing, clawing with all they got.  
Matt takes a stiff punch to the jaw and looses his balance for a split second, that is however enough for Seth to get him on the floor. They are again struggling for dominance but this time Matt gets it, he manages to roll over and is now the one in control.   
A bunch of blows hits Seth's face and he tries to block them with his arms but Matt is not relenting. A quick jab to the gut has Matt down on his side and then they are both getting back up again.   
Rollins goes to tag in Roman and I hear Adam yelling for Matt to tag him in. Both tags are made and who ever said that great minds think alike wouldn't ever had seen this one coming.   
Both men go for a spear and the arena goes eerily quiet. Like in slow motion they connect, head to head and they both hit the matt hard. I can sense the whole crowd holding their breaths waiting as reality gets back to normal speed.   
Next to me Matt is yelling for Adam to get up and I look over to my fallen team mate. Roman is sitting up holding his head and a small cut can be seen on his forehead. Adam however is not moving and I instantly get worried. Roman seems to come to just enough to go for a tag but gets tripped on his way by a quick hand grabbing his ankle.   
Adam looks really dizzy but somehow he gets up and manages to through Reigns out of the ring and he goes after him. Matt is jumping like mad still yelling for Adam who don't seem to care, he's busy trying to get his opponent on a table. They struggle for a moment and Roman gets away, climbing to the ring and tagging in Ambrose. He goes for a suicide dive but Edge jumps out of the way and he hits the barricade instead. Adam finally recognizes Matt and comes over for a tag but before Matt can reach I tag myself in.  
Ambrose is back in the ring by the time I get between the ropes and within seconds we are locked up trying to through the other to the floor.  
Dean gets the upper hand and whip me against the ropes, I come back with a bulldog and follow up with a splash using the ropes for hight. I roll out the ring and pull a table from under it and push it into the ring. After getting back in I lean it in one of the corners and go to pick up Ambrose of the floor. I fling him towards the table but he somehow reverses it, I hit the table hard but luckily it doesn't break. I take a few wobbly steps back and turn around and then I see bright lights.   
Dean hit me with a clothesline knocking me to the floor and while I try to get back up he puts another table in the ring. I look over at Matt and notice that Adam isn't there. When I get up I make my way over to Matt and tag him in while asking for Adam.  
\- trainer's checking on him.  
Matt says nodding to the timekeepers area while climbing the ropes then jumps down hitting Ambrose with a splash.   
The match continues and the crowd is wilder than ever, chanting, cheering, clapping and jumping, the whole arena is buzzing in ecstasy. When Adam finally makes his way back over to our corner he does not look good but when I ask he just shrugs it of with an "I'm fine Hardy" and I have no choice but to let it go. After all, if he's still out here that means the trainers gave him the ok to continue right..  
When Matt spots Adam back on the apron next to me he tags him in, this time he's face to face with Rollins though. Matt spots Roman not far from us and goes over to pick a fight, it does not take long until I find myself pulled of the ringside and back first into the barricade by Ambrose.   
Three fights are currently going on, Edge and Rollins in the ring still being the legal participants of the match while Matt is on the ramp exchanging blows with Reigns. I just avoided a concussion by not letting Dean drive my head in to a ring post, instead I catch his wrist and fling him at the announce table.   
A loud crash has me frozen to the spot and the bell ringing declaring the match over has me running to the ring. I find Adam on the floor surrounded by table shards and blood, a smiling Rollins stands in one corner while medics pushes me out of the way to get to Adam.   
I feel Matt pull me out the ring and up the ramp furiously rambling about loosing the match to 'those damn rookies'.  
Adam is wheeled out on a stretcher and I hurry over to hear the diagnose.   
The medics and trainers are still surrounding him and moving him towards an ambulance. When they got him safely inside a trainer finally notice me and Matt and walks over to let us know what's up.  
\- well we don't know the complete extent of his injuries since he was unconscious but we do know that he suffered some broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and spine injuries. He will be out for months, probably at least a year.  
Matt and I share a look when the trainer walks of.  
\- what do we do now?  
Matt puts his arm over my shoulders.  
\- we kiss a lot of as and hope Vince let us use plan B...


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, two Hardys and three shield rookies, someone is missing.... Enter Shannon to the mix and see what happends :P

Ch7.

\- no! Absolutely not! No way in hell!   
\- Vince please... They need me, you need me. What would the Hardys do without me? Adam's injured and they can't handle the shield just the two of them, it would be the end of Jeff and Matt.  
\- I didn't want those two back here from the beginning!  
\- oh come on Vince...  
\- one good reason, give me one damn good reason why I would rehire you.  
\- cause deep down you really like me..?  
\- don't be an idiot Moore!  
\- but seriously Vince, please.  
Matt joined the begging and I sighed at their antics.  
\- well, if you say yes I'll keep these two out of your way until our contracts run out.  
That seemed to catch the boss's attention. Vince looked at me deep in thought before sighing defeatedly.  
\- I can't believe I'm doing this, I hate all three of you! Fine, I'll rehire Shannon but if one of you three screw up, all of you are out immediately! Is that clear?  
\- crystal...  
All three of us mumble and quickly leave the office before Vince can change his mind.

Shannon is beyond ecstatic to be back and if I didn't know him I'd say he was high on ecstasy the way he was running around and jumping all over the locker room. We weren't scheduled for a match tonight but we did have an in ring promo and I had a feeling the shield would crash it.  
Matt finally managed to calm Shannon down enough for him to sit down so Matt could help him tape up his wrists, as soon as it was done Shannon was back up bouncing around again. 

Heading through the hallways to the curtain, I had to hold Shannons hand or he would probably run someone down.   
I told Shannon to wait backstage until we called him out and not to do anything but stand there, I doubt he could go five minutes unsupervised without causing any trouble but it was wort a shot.  
Me and Matt made our way out to the ring and Matt was the first to speak.  
\- last Monday the shield went to far. Because of their little game Edge is in the hospital and won't be back for a while.  
On that note the crowd booed and when they quieted down I continued,  
\- and again we are left to fend on our own! Or at least that's what the shield was aiming at. My apologize for busting your bubble boys but we have a plan B.  
Music hits and the shield makes their way down through the audience and in to the ring.  
\- a plan B? And who could possibly be stupid enough to team up with you two idiots?  
\- just an old friend, the prince of punk!  
Shannon comes bouncing out running all over the place and cheering along with the crowd before getting in the ring. Snatching the mic from Matt he gets in Rollins face with a smirk.  
\- so you three are the dumbfuck rookies who decided to mess with my Hardys, well I will gladly make you regret that!  
Seth looks down at Shannon then over to Matt.  
\- would you please put a leash on the chihuahua!   
Shannon stares wide eyed at Seth who is laughing quietly in front of him.  
\- chihuahua?! Did you just call me a chihuahua?!  
Oh no Shannon is gonna blow, not good!  
Before I manage to catch him Shannon jumps on Rollins making them both fall to the floor and the fight is on. Blows are exchanged and obscenities are yelled, Shannon connects with a hard right before the rest of us can separate the two and I'm convinced Seth will have a black eye later. Not that I pity him, bastard deserved it after what he did to Adam.  
With the help of Matt I get Shannon up the ramp to the stage, Matt stops and looks back to the three in the ring.  
\- this is far from over boys!  
\- wouldn't want it any other way Hardy!


	8. Ch 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warninga apply!!   
> \- druguse/ addiction  
> \- posible triggers

Ch8.

Keeping Shannon from causing trouble was a full time job, how the guy managed to make so many people hate him in just a few days was to me a mystery.   
At the moment I had left Shannon in the hands of my brother, sneaking away to take a moment for myself. I wandered the halls and found myself high up on the balcony and since I couldn't find anyone around and I doubted anyone would find me here I decided to sit down and just relax for a while.  
Being back on the main roster in WWE sure was hectic but I wouldn't change it for anything. I loved what I was doing, the thrill of my high flying stunts, the energy from the crowd, even the slight pain the morning after a great fight. This is what I was supposed to do. Why I ever let this go I will never understand, I hardly even remember what happened... 

#flashback#  
I kicked the wall in frustration and then sunk down on the floor. I was tired, hurt and alone. Matt had left the company two weeks ago and I had to pick up his unfinished feuds beside my own and it was starting to get to me. It didn't help that everyone around me was waiting, expecting me to fail, saying things like "he's nothing on his own" "who's gonna hold his hand now" and "it's not if but when he falls"   
It made me furious but still it felt like they were right. It wasn't the same without Matt, he always kept me level headed, making me see the point in everything we did. Now I just felt lost and lonely.   
I got back up and made my way towards my locker, opening it I looked at the items lying on the shelf.   
I'll show them, all of them, I don't need Matt or anyone els for that matter!  
Opening the bottle I put four pills in my hand, taking a water bottle out of the locker too I then swallowed the pills and sank to the floor again.  
It didn't take long for the desired effect to appear and I felt better than I had in weeks. The pain was gone, the tiredness and the lost feeling was gone. Honestly, I didn't really feel anything, it was all just gone.  
#end flashback#

That was the first time, well, I had tried a few times before that but that was the day everything went to hell. I kept taking those pills, going out partying every night, basically, I was living the life. The good life? No, far from it! But it was working for the time being and I had no reason to quit. However, Matt did not agree to my new lifestyle and tried numerous times to talk me out of it. Back then I couldn't have cared less. I was fine why could he not see that? But the fact was I wasn't fine and it started to show on my in ring appearances too and I ended up failing drug test after drug test. WWE fired me after I refused rehab and I turned to TNA instead. My worst low I believe was the match I was supposed to have with Sting, did I even show up for that? I can't remember and that annoys me. After that I got fired from TNA too and I went home. I buried myself in my painting and music, my only company was the dogs and they at least didn't complain about my drug use or nag me to go into rehab.   
Maybe I should blame Matt for my downfall but I couldn't, not anymore, I used to blame him but in the end it was my choice. And it was the stupidest one I've ever made. 

I sighed and dragged my hand through my hair, shaking my head wondering what the hell I was thinking.  
\- didn't expect to find anyone up here...  
I jumped at the familiar voice and turned around wide eyed.   
\- sorry, didn't mean to scare you  
\- it's fine, I didn't hear you coming over that's all...   
\- well you were pretty far off in your own world  
\- I guess, I was just thinking about stuff.  
\- no shit!   
He gave me a small smile and sat down next to me.  
\- you okey buddy?  
\- yeah, just tired... Why are you up here Ambrose and where's your friends?  
\- eh sometimes you just want to be alone with your thoughts ya know. What were you thinking about? Seemed kinda serious.  
\- just some old memories surfacing. This is were it all fell apart. Last time I was in this arena I arrived with a championship and left with drug addiction...


	9. Ch 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings still apply, see chapter 8

Ch9.

\- Jeff! Were the hell did you run of to?  
Matt was livid when I came back to our locker room a while later.  
\- you turned off your phone too!   
\- Matt calm down, I just needed some time alone..  
\- well I hope you got it cause you ain't disappearing again until Shannon is chained to that chair!   
Matt pointed to a chair in one of the corners.   
\- now when you mention it, where is Shannon?  
I looked around the room but found no sign of the energetic self proclaimed prince of punk. I felt Matt glair and looked back at him.  
\- he's gone!  
\- what?  
\- I thought you were watching him!  
\- well I wasn't  
\- no shit! I got that when I tried calling you and your phone was off!  
\- so Shannon is running around here somewhere unsupervised?  
\- yes genius!  
\- oh crap! You go that way, I'll go this way!  
\- turn your damn phone on!  
Matt yelled after me before he ran of in the opposite direction.

This was not good, Shannon was known for pissing people off and causing trouble and we did not have time for this right now. Not to mention if he messed up all three of us got fired. This could be it, this was my last chance.  
\- damnit Shannon where are you?  
I mumbled while searching through corridor after corridor with no luck.  
Asking everyone I met if they'd seen him, some had and pointed me in the direction he'd run off in after yelling at me about something he said or did. I'd been looking for two hours and was about to give up when someone walked up to me handing me a walke-talke.   
\- Vince..  
He said as I pushed the button and said hello.  
\- Jeffery Nero Hardy in my office immediately!  
\- yes sir!  
I think he found Shannon...

I quickly called Matt and we met up outside Vince's office. Sharing a look that said that we were probably screwed now I knocked on the door and after hearing a confirmation from inside we entered.  
\- you wanted to see us?  
\- yes, I believe that one was your responsibility not mine.  
He pointed to the couch over by the window and I felt my eye twitch in frustration when I looked over.  
\- hi guys! Guess what, Hunter bought me skittles!  
A smiling Shannon was sitting crosslegged with a big bag of skittles in his hands looking as innocent as ever.  
\- whatever he broke we'll pay for it and whatever he said we apologize  
Matt tried pleading to Vince who just sighed and rubbed his face with one hand.  
\- Matt, I specifically told you that I would not stand for any of your antics  
\- I know but..  
\- but what? Shannon was jumping rope with camera cords, chasing the sound guy around the ring, terrorizing the catering staff not to mention that it took Hunter buying him skittles to get him down from the titantron!   
\- Vince I apologize for what he did  
\- that's not enough Matt.  
\- please don't..  
\- I gave you an ultimatum, behave or go home Matt.   
\- so we're fired?  
\- yes. All three of you, go home boys. No show for you tonight.  
Matt looked as devastated as I felt.   
Pulling Shannon off the couch and out the door we slowly made our way to the locker room to get our things.  
This was it, it was over, no return this time.. 

Getting back to Cameron felt weird. I mean, it's home but I wasn't ready to come back here yet. I was supposed to be in the ring with my brother and my best friend having the time of my life, not be out here in the middle of nowhere staring at trees. What was I supposed to do now? All I ever wanted, all I know, is wrestling. I can't do anything els!  
With the feeling of defeat I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, the whole place felt different, almost alien to me and I wondered if I would ever get used to this life again.   
Dropping my bags on the floor beside the bed I let myself fall face first on to the soft mattress. After lying there for what felt like hours I finally got back up, noticing something familiar on my nightstand. Sitting on the edge of the bed I reached over grabbing the old bottle.   
I forgot I still had these.   
When I went to Matt that night asking for help I stayed with him. He said it would be easier for him to keep an eye on me. I hadn't been back here since then.  
I looked at the bottle in my hand. 'Vicodin'. I read it out loud while turning the bottle around in my hand. I know I should get rid of this or at least call Matt so he can do it, but I didn't do any of that. Instead I went down to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. Again I found myself staring at the orange bottle in my hand. This was harder than I thought..

An hour later I was sitting on my kitchen floor clutching my phone hard, waiting for Matt to pick up. When I heard the click on the line signaling that he'd answered I didn't even wait for him to say anything before speaking.  
\- Matt I need you to come over..  
\- Jeff, are you crying? What happened, what's wrong?  
\- I... I found one Matt...   
\- one what?  
\- Vicodin.. I found an old bottle...  
\- I'm on my way Jeff. You didn't take any did you?  
I couldn't answer that, I tried but the words got stuck in my mouth. More tears streamed down my cheeks and I screwed my eyes shut.  
\- how many did you take Jeff?  
Matt tried not to sound disappointed but I could tell he was. I had messed up again...  
\- seven...  
I quietly managed to choke out as I heard my front door open and close before Matt appeared in front of me. I put the phone down and tried to stand up, not having my full balance Matt had to catch me before I hit the floor.  
\- lets get you lying down little brother.  
He mumbled while trying to get me to the living room couch.  
\- Matt I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry Matty...  
I kept repeating those words until Matt got me down on the couch.  
\- shh, I know you are okey. It'll be fine don't worry...  
\- Matty I feel dizzy...  
\- get some sleep and it will get better  
\- no I don't wanna!  
I whined clinging to Matt.  
\- Jeff, I won't go anywhere I promise, I'll still be here when you wake up ok.  
Before I could answer I fell asleep, or passed out, whatever you want to call it.


	10. Ch 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings still apply see chapter 8

Ch10.

As Jeff woke up the next day he tried to remember the previous night. A quick look around the room, briefly wondering why he was on the couch instead of his own bed but when he spotted Matt soundly asleep in one of the big recliners across the room everything came back to him. It hit him like a lightning bolt. Getting fired, coming home, finding the bottle of Vicodin, getting high and calling Matt.   
He covered his face with his hands, silently cursing him self for slipping up. He knew he should have called Matt before taking the pills but he didn't. Well, he shouldn't have taken the pills at all, calling Matt or not was not the point here, him being a stupid idiot was!   
How was he supposed to face his brother after this?   
He'd been so sure that he was over this. Promising over and over that he would never fall back into drugs again but what did he do? The first time he returned home, the first time he got left alone he ended up right back where he started.   
\- mornin', how're ya feeling?  
Jeff almost fell of the couch, Matts unexpected voice had momentarily scared him and it took him almost a minute to catch his far away mind enough to answer.   
\- like the worlds biggest fuck-up. And a bit hungry...  
\- well, the food part I can help you with.  
\- damn, I really needed help with the fuck-up part.  
Jeff sat up, watching as Matt stood and stretched before looking over at him.  
\- sorry lilbro' no can do with the fuck-up part. You gonna have to figure that out on your own.  
Matt gave him a sympathetic pat on the head and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen and not long after Jeff followed.

After eating and cleaning up around the house the brothers got joined by Shannon and the three headed out back to the cross track. Shannon didn't take long to gear up and was off in a cloud of dust, Matt though decided to just hang out and watch instead of racing and Jeff left him and chased after their younger friend.

Matt sat down on the grass close to the track and was lost in a game on his phone when a shadow surrounded him. Thinking it was Jeff or Shannon who'd come to join him he didn't look up as he spoke.  
\- hey idiot your big ass is blocking the sun, move it!  
\- hey my ass is not that big!  
That voice had Matt looking up, shock evident on his face.  
\- What are you doing out here?  
\- what I can't visit when we're in town?  
\- why would you? I can't remember us being friends, in fact I do remember you beating the hell out of me for no real reason.  
\- awe Matt, we did have a reason... Well Joe and Colby did anyway, I just like to annoy people.  
\- well mission accomplished, I'm annoyed!   
Jon just smiled and sat down next to Matt.  
\- why are you here?  
\- how's he doing?  
\- why would I tell you?  
\- 'cause I asked.  
The two had a stair down but got distracted when two cross bikes showed up down the track. It looked like Jeff had caught up with Shannon and they were now fighting to be the first to cross the finish line. 

Matt stood up and walked over to the two bickering men on the track catching their attention.  
\- Matt, Jeff is being mean!  
\- am not! I won!  
\- did not!   
Matt sighed and looked at Jon.  
\- as you can see they're both fine. This is what I have to deal with all the time.  
Jon gave a slight nod as answer and stepped in front of Matt.  
\- guys, it was a tie okey? Now cut it out or I will get mad.  
All three stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Jon.  
\- what? I'm used to it, Joe and Colby fight all the time.  
Jon shrugged like it was nothing, giving them a small smile and stuffing his hands in his front pockets.  
Jeff looked surprised.  
\- Jon, what are you doing here?  
\- the question of the day it seems. We never finished our conversation the other day and I had some free time so if you're not busy...  
\- yeah sure I got time... Lets go back to the house, I'll show you those paintings I told you about.  
Jeff lead the way and the two left Matt and Shannon standing surprised next to the track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today so let me know what you think or I'll just give up and stop posting. After 10 chapters and no response this feels kinda pointless you know....


	11. Ch. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehire Matt, Jeff and Shannon or fire the Shield?   
> Lets find out what the boys are up to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I give up, I'm gonna post the rest of the chapters I have finished and at least finish this story. I still have a few chapters unwritten so still working on it.
> 
> I apolegize for any misstakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> I own nothing but the story and make no profit from this, purely for my own amusement.
> 
> Warnings-   
> Cursing  
> (For more warnings see ch.1 and 8)

Ch11.

\- this is not working Vince!  
\- make it work then damnit!  
\- it's impossible. Without the Hardys and Moore we have nothing for the shield. The whole locker room refuses to have anything to do with the swat rookies. The way I see it you got two choices, you can resign Matt, Jeff and Shannon or you can fire the shield.  
\- fire the shield?! Are you out of your mind Hunter? Do you know how much money those three brings in? The shield is a fucking goldmine, tickets, merch, you name it they sell it!   
\- then bring back the Hardys. Vince, we need them to keep the shield on top.   
\- why? Just bring back Legacy or Evolution or something!  
\- Legacy is missing DiBiase and Evolution are to old to keep a feud going.  
\- what is Xpac up to these days?  
\- he's working in... Hey! DX is not teaming up with Xpac to take on those rookies!  
\- you got any better ideas Hunter?  
\- yes! Bring back the Hardys and Moore damnit!  
Vince sighs loudly and cover his face in his hands.  
\- fine! But they are your responsibility this time, just keep them out of my way.  
\- got it boss!   
Hunter makes his way to the door but stops before he walks out.  
\- thanks. And Vince, just trust me on this.  
\- I'm trying.  
Vince mumbles while Hunter leaves for his own office across the hall. When he enters he stops by his secretary,  
\- give me Matt Hardy on the phone.  
-yes sir.  
He walks through another door and sinks down in his desk chair, lifting the phone he hears his secretary's voice.  
\- Matt Hardy on line two mr Levesque.

\- this took me two weeks to finish.   
Jon smiles and looks at the painting.  
\- lots of colors...  
Jeff nods and continues talking about his paintings while Jons mind floats away somewhere els. 

It didn't take long before Jeff to notice that he had lost the interest of his new friend.   
\- Jon are you listening? Hey Jon!   
\- huh, sorry... You were saying?  
\- never mind, it wasn't important anyway.  
\- sorry Jeff...  
\- it's okey. I guess my art isn't that interesting.  
\- no but it is! I just have other things on my mind.  
Jeff walked over to the couch and sitting down, patting the spot next to him and telling Jon to sit.  
\- wanna talk about it?  
Jon sat down without looking at Jeff, his eyes finding the floor to be safer.  
\- ehm, not really... I mean, I probably should but I don't know were to begin. It's silly really...  
\- Jeff!   
Matts voice interrupted Jons little speech and within seconds Matt was in the room.  
\- Jeff guess what!  
\- what? Tell me!  
\- Hunter called, Vince agreed to give us another chance! We got our jobs back, all three of us!  
\- wha... Are you serious?!  
\- yes! He wants us to come back for Raw on Monday.   
\- that is awesome! Did you hear that Jon? The Hardys are back!   
\- yes, that's great.

Jon left after that and Jeff did not see him again until Monday. The show was held in Cameron and the air was buzzing with excitement. Jeff, Matt and Shannon had just arrived at the arena and was meeting up with Hunter to go through tonights schedule.   
-welcome back boys.  
The three shook hands with the CEO and sat down in front of him.  
\- so, you probably already figured out that you'll be up against the shield again. Only, tonight I want you to win.   
\- what? Do they know that?  
\- yes. They didn't like the idea but they accepted it. You guys will win this one,  
\- this one? How long do you plan on keeping this feud going?  
\- don't worry I have it all planed out.   
\- mind sharing that plan with us?  
\- not yet. Look guys, just trust me on this. Do a few matches, cut a few promos, attack them backstage and whatever you can think of, just make sure it's caught on camera and you'll be fine. In a few weeks I'll set up a big finale for you and we'll end this feud. It'll be awesome okey.  
\- fine, just make sure it's worth it.  
\- it will be, just trust me, it will be.


	12. Ch.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Cursing  
> Violence  
> Mind games

Ch12.

Damn did it feel good to be back!  
Jeff was bouncing and dancing next to his brother and friend, the energy from the audience made him giddy. It felt almost like a drug induced high but without the drugs.   
However it didn't last long.  
Before the three could make it to the ring they got attacked.   
Matt was the first to fall, getting hit with a superman punch in the back of the head. Jeff turned around looking at the big samoan, to late he realized the other two were nowhere to be seen.  
He spun around in panic, frantically looking for the two missing. He screamed for Shannon to watch out but it was to late. The prince of punk fell backwards and revealed a smirking Seth Rollins, he'd just caught Shannon with a super kick.   
Still one man short Jeff was getting paranoid. His tag partners knocked out on the floor leaving him alone to fend against the destructive power of the shield. With one man still out of sight, Jeff knew he was close, he could feel it. He had to think fast. He looked around, planing an escape rout incase he could not get passed the two gladiators blocking both sides of the ramp.   
He turned towards the stage, meeting the ice cold bluish grey of Romans eyes. Taking a step forward, Roman cracked his knuckles and gave a challenging smirk.   
Okey, bad idea, new plan.  
He backed away a few steps and turned now facing the ring and the fiery brown of Seths eyes.   
Even though Rollins was the smallest one in the shield he was still bigger than Jeff and getting passed him seemed almost impossible. There were only one way out of this and Jeff contemplated witch would be quickest and safest, going right or left.  
He met Seths eyes and took a deep breath, here goes nothing! Throwing himself to the left and nimbly jumping the barricade he made his way through the crowed. The two swat rookies not far behind him.  
Almost tripping over cables and his own feet he managed to somehow get backstage. Looking behind him he thought he had gotten away from the danger but his triumph was cut short when he ran into someone.   
Rubbing his sore butt that had taken the brunt of the fall he looked up straight into sky blue eyes.  
\- hello Jeffy, fancy running into you here.   
A wide smile spread on Deans face and Jeff groaned. Perfect, he got away from two but ran right into the third.   
\- told you he'd try running away, you should listen to me more.  
That voice and the heavy footsteps behind him told him that the other two had caught up. Now it was three on one and there was no escape this time.  
\- guys you're scaring him.  
Dean crouched down in front of Jeff with a small smile and put his hand on his shoulder.  
\- don't worry I won't let them hurt you.  
He stood back up and helped Jeff of the floor.  
\- Dean what the hell are you doing? We had a plan and this is not a part of it.  
\- no! You, Seth, had a plan and I don't like it.   
\- what? You're turning on us?  
\- no but let this be a lesson for you, if I would ever turn on you there would be nothing you two could do about it.  
With that said he put his arm around Jeffs shoulders and led him down the hallway.  
\- come on Jeffy, lets check on Matty and Shanny.   
They walked together for a few minutes then Dean stopped.  
-I have a feeling they won't be happy to see me...  
He let go of Jeff and backed away a few steps.  
\- see you around Jeffy!  
Jeff watched him walk away before he turned and noticed he was standing outside his teams locker room.

When Jeff entered he could easily tell that both Matt and Shannon was fuming. They were sitting on a bench across the room from each other and the fury could be seen radiating of them both.  
Matt was holding an ice pack to the back of his head while Shannon had one over his right eye. It didn't take long for Hunter to show up and Jeff was glad he was not Hunter right now.  
Matt stood and in a second he was in Hunters face, Shannon quickly backing him up.  
\- you said we were supposed to win!  
\- you were!  
\- this,  
Matt pointed to the stitches in the back of his head and then at Shannons black eye curtesy of the shield.  
\- this is not winning!  
\- yeah, and we didn't even make it to the ring!   
Shannon piped in but Matt glared at him and he backed down.  
\- they fucking sneak attacked us and we are just supposed to do what? Sit back and wait for the next one?!   
\- no.  
\- then what are we going to do Hunter? What is your genius master plan?  
\- it's simple, we get even. 

The plan was set, everything was carefully calculated and every outcome thought about.   
It'd been a week since their supposed victory turned sneak attack meeting with the shield and tonight it was payback time.   
The three team mates were gathered in their locker room and Hunters presence was not absent.   
\- so, lets go through the plan one more..  
\- Hunter, we've gone through it seven times already, nothing can go wrong.  
Matt sighed and cut the tape he was using on his wrists.   
\- yeah but I just want to make sure everything works out.  
\- it will don't worry about it.   
Matt put the tape away in his locker and turned to me and Shannon.  
\- you two ready?  
\- I was born ready!  
Shannon jumped up and down waving his arms.  
\- lets get those rookies!  
I shook my head at Shannon, and people called me energetic.   
\- yeah Matt, it's payback time.


	13. Ch.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply, see ch 12

Ch13.

The shield was standing in the ring looking ready for anyone stupid enough to challenge them. Unfortunately Jeff, Matt and Shannon were those dummies.   
The two Hardy brothers and their friend was standing behind the curtain just waiting for the music to hit.   
Jeff let his mind drift through Hunters plan one last time.

#flashback#  
-a sneak attack is what everyone's expecting. After their little show last week they probably think that we will do something similar, but we won't. We will play it cool, pretend their little tricks can't get to us.   
-Hunter you're not making sense. What the hell are we supposed to do?   
\- well Matt if you calm down and be quiet for more than five seconds I will tell you.  
Matt crossed his arms over his chest and sat down.  
\- right, now as I was saying, we don't have the element of surprise because they will be expecting that. What we need to do is hit them straight on.   
\- what? Just walk right up to them?  
\- exactly!  
\- they will kill us!  
\- not if we hit them first.  
#end flashback#

It seems like a suicide mission, walking right into the danger zone and hoping to take the first shot. Insane, that's what it should be called, insane not brilliant!   
Jeff hear the distinct sound of their music, it's to late to back down now. He takes a deep breath and follows Matt and Shannon out on stage.   
\- what? No sneak attack? No tricks?   
Rollins looks surprised standing in the ring in his swat gear.  
\- nope, that would just be cowardly and we fear no one.  
Matt hands the mic to Jeff and the three walks down to the ring to join the rookies.  
\- the power achieved by surprise is not really power at all. True power is to run head first into whatever might be in your way and if you can't get passed it you go back and try again. Eventually any wall will break.   
\- power is power no matter how you use it.  
Roman says over the shoulder of his friend and Shannon just has to grab the mic from Jeffs hands.  
\- ha! If that's what you think then we are gonna crush you.  
\- I'd like to see you try!  
Matt steps in before Shannon gets the chance to say something stupid.  
\- well keep your eyes open then!  
Throwing the mic out of the ring he attacks and the fight is on. Shannon quickly flies through the ropes curtesy of Seth who doesn't take long to follow. Matt has the big samoan trapped in a corner and it's just a test of strength between them.   
The blue eyed lunatic is scattering out of the ring, looking for weapons under it but Jeff is quickly at the ropes and a suicide dive has them both laying on the floor.   
Jeff is the first one up as he grabs Ambrose by the neck, flinging him head first into the ring post. Dean is down for a few seconds and Jeff is evaluating the situation. Shannon and Seth is halfway up the ramp exchanging blows while Matt just catches Roman in a twist of faith. He climbs the ropes but Reigns is up before Matt can jump and they are now trying to get each other down from the top rope.  
Jeff suddenly feels a sharp pain in his back and he falls to his knees. He forgot about Dean for a second and he had taken advantage of Jeffs distractedness to land a drop kick to his lover back.  
Ambrose's arms finds their way around his neck and Jeff is locked up in a submission hold.   
\- don't struggle Jeffy, it will just hurt more if you do. Be calm and I'll let you go in a moment. By the way, that ring post move wasn't very nice but I forgive you.  
Deans voice was soft and quiet, he was whispering and Jeff couldn't help but relax for a few seconds. However, that seemed to be enough and he felt Deans hold on him loosen up before he completely let go and stood up.   
\- Jeff you okey?  
Matt had managed to temporarily daze Roman and was now leaning over the top rope looking down on his younger brother. Jeff cast a quick glance behind to locate Ambrose before looking up at Matt.  
\- yeah I'm fine. Were did Shan go?  
Jeff stood and looked around.   
\- Matt, were did Dean go?  
Shannon, Seth and Dean were nowhere to be seen and that worried Jeff.   
Getting back into the ring it didn't take long for Jeff to realize,  
\- Matt! He's gone to, Reigns is gone!  
Matt started to run around in the ring looking down on every side in case he had just managed to roll out and ended up on the floor but there were no signs of the big samoan anywhere.   
\- damn it all to hell and back so I can damn it all again!   
Matts frustration for loosing his opponent, worry over Shannons whereabouts and all the pent up anger he had bottled up over the last few weeks was not a good idea to mix. The fire could easily be seen in his eyes while the level of fury kept rising to a dangerous level.   
Jeff had seen his brother angry before but not like this, honestly, it scared him. Matt was already passed the anger levels called pissed and furious, he was boiling close to the point of explosion. This level Jeff decided would be named livid and when it exploded he would name that black'n'red,'cause his mind goes black and he sees red. 

\- calm down Matt, your annoying chihuahua is fine, just a little tied up right now.  
Rollins evilly smirking face appeared on the titantron and the brothers wished for a moment that looks could kill.   
\- you see Hardys, your little friend should not be running around unsupervised so I told him to sit still and wait for you. He is doing that but as I mentioned he got a bit tied up...   
Rollins laugh could be heard while the camera refocused and was now showing a pissed of cursing Shannon sitting in a metal chair bolted to the stone floor. His hands were tied to each of the arm rests and his ankles to the legs of the chair. His chest and torso was covered in thick ropes, keeping him in place.  
That was the last thing Matt could take, the explosion unavoidable. Jeff heard him growl before he jumped down from the ring and almost ran up the ramp, hands pulled into tight fists and his whole body was strung tight ready to attack.   
Jeff had to run to catch up to the older Hardy and when he did, he noticed that there were no stopping Matt. The fuse had burned down, fire and destruction was clearly seen in his usually brown but now black eyes.   
They got backstage and people pressed up against the walls avoiding to get in Matts way. Unfortunately for one of them, named Josh according to the name card around his neck, Matt grabbed him and pushed him down on a crater.  
\- where is Rollins and his goons?  
He growled in the terrified guys face, he didn't get an answer but Josh managed to point them in the direction of the basement stairs.  
Matt threw the guy on the floor and took of once again, Jeff close behind him.  
Jeff didn't like the basements of the arenas they always did their shows, it was cold, dark and the air was thick enough to cut through. Dust cowered the cement floor and cobwebs hung from the ceiling, a lightbulb flickering gave the place an even more creepy feel to it. Jeff could not stop the shudder that went down his spine when he followed the seemingly uncaring Matt through the narrow hallways and a voice made him jump, almost tripping Matt.  
At the end of the hall three human figures stood, swat gear and masks, it could only be the shield...


	14. Ch.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply, see ch 12

Ch14.

\- come to save your boy, Hardy?  
\- were is he Rollins?   
Matts voice was low, growling almost and Jeff knew that if Matt didn't get the desired answer someone would get hurt.   
The swat rookies didn't seem fazed by the electric burning emanating from Matt and that was a big mistake.   
\- he's exactly were we left him.  
\- you better let him go or..  
\- or what? What are you gonna do Matt? It's three on two, you won't get past us.  
Well, he did had a point. We were out numbered by them but pissing of Matt even more was like digging your own grave and these idiots already had their tombstones engraved at the rate they were going.  
A low growl was all the warning Jeff got before Matt was spearing Rollins to the floor and in a matter of seconds Reigns and Ambrose was on Matt. Jeff ran over to help his brother but he didn't have to. A scream echoing through the cement halls and everyone froze on the spot.   
Matt was on his back on the floor, Seth and Roman kicking him and Deans arms was around my waist holding me away from the fight. Five pair of eyes snapped over to the end of the hall and the figure standing there.  
\- Shannon!   
\- how the hell did you get loose?!  
\- I'm just that good.  
Shannon was smirking, arms crossed over his chest and eyes fiery.

#flashback#  
Shannon was left alone in the cellar room tied to a chair. He looked around hoping to find something useful to get him out of this sticky situation he found himself in but the room was empty except for him and the chair.   
He knew Matt and Jeff would come for him eventually but with the shield waiting for them it would probably take a while.   
Moving his hands around trying to find the knot with his fingers or at least loosen the ropes enough to pull his hands free he was surprised to say the least when the ropes fell from his wrists without much effort. Holding his hands in front of him a smile broke out on his face when he realized how it happened.   
When he was younger his dad gave him a bracelet and he wore it ever since his dad died in that car crash not long after. It vas a leather band with a metal plate on, his name engraved on it. He always taped his wrists before a match but he knew that the metal plate could cut through the tape because he broke it a few years back and one side was sharp as a blade. Apparently moving his hands had made the plate cut the tape and the ropes setting him free.  
Quickly he untied the rest of his bindings and getting up to leave.  
He stopped for a minute and closed his eyes.  
\- thanks dad...  
He whispered before leaving the room.  
#end flashback#

Seth left Matt in the hands of Roman and turned to Shannon, slowly moving towards him. The cocky punker let his arms fall to his side while quickly evaluating the situation. Rollins was almost at arms reins now and Shannon pulled one hand to a fist ready to strike.   
Jeff pushed at Ambrose trying to get free so he could help his friend but Dean only held tighter.  
\- calm down Jeffy, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you keep struggling.  
The whisper was low and Jeff was sure only he had heard Deans words. He turned his head to look at the swat rookie and just as quiet he gave his answer.  
\- what are you planing Ambrose? I know you have an ulterior motive I just can't figure out what it is.  
The man looked slightly surprised at Jeffs statement but quickly gathered his thoughts again.  
\- motive? What? Can't I just be nice to you for no reason?  
\- No! You stopped your friends from beating me up, you let me go when you could easily have knocked me out earlier, you even came to my house when I got fired! You want something and I'm gonna find out what it is.  
Dean just gave a weak smile but didn't answer.   
From out of nowhere Jeff was pulled from the rookie and both Matt and Shannon got between them.  
\- you leave my brother alone you hear me!   
He hissed as Jeff was dragged towards the stairs by Shannon, Matt soon followed and the three left the basement.   
Two shield members knocked out and the third one a bit dumbfounded by Matts last comment. 

Getting back to the locker room they found Hunter sitting on a bench.  
\- I see you got your friend back.  
\- your brilliant plan didn't work, though I'm not surprised. Actually, none of your plans has worked in our favor and I'm starting to think that maybe you are on the wrong team Hunter.  
\- what? No, I'm on your side Matt, I already have a new plan. Just trust me alright.


	15. Ch.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply, see ch 12  
> Males kissing

Ch15.

Hunters plans worked the same way for the next two weeks, meaning they did not work at all.   
Matt had gotten his arm broken by Roman and Shannon was concussed and covered in cuts and bruises, however Jeff was fine. Well, on the outside he was fine but mentally he was messed up bad.   
Ambrose kept popping up every time Jeff was alone and protected him in every match. Jeff couldn't make any sense of Deans antics and it annoyed the young Hardy. There was no logical reason to why the unstable rookie was being nice to him, it confused him and Matt had noticed it.

\- Jeff? Earth to Jeffery are you in there?  
Matt tapped his finger at his brothers forehead to knock him back to reality. Lately Jeff had been distracted, lost in thoughts and distant. To say that Matt was a bit worried was an understatement.   
\- Jeff, are you back on drugs? You can tell me if you are ya know..  
That got a reaction from the other Hardy, Jeff looked up at his brother standing in front of him. He blinked a few times to fully get his mind to focus.  
\- no Matt I'm not. And before you ask I'm not drunk either, just got a lot on my mind lately.  
\- wanna talk about it?  
\- not really...   
\- Jeff, I just want to help you..  
\- sorry Matty, I'm fine okey?   
\- if there's anything I can do..  
\- I'll let you know  
Jeff stood from his perch on the locker room bench and went for the door.  
\- I'm gonna check out catering, you want something?  
\- nah I'm good  
He gave his brother a small nod and left the room, heading to his destination.   
Though before he could get halfway there he was stopped by his favorite rookie.  
Ambrose had his trademark smirk and grabbing Jeffs arm he pulled him with him down an empty corridor.   
\- Jon were are we going?   
Jeff didn't get an answer, instead he got pushed against the wall and Jon was in his face keeping him in place.  
\- Jon..? What are...  
\- be quiet for five damn seconds would you  
Jeff was surprised by the tone of the lunatics voice. He tried to squirm free but the hold Ambrose had on him only tightened.   
\- Jon you're scaring me....  
Jeff whispered. Whatever the other had planed he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of it in any way.   
\- do you trust me Jeff?  
Do I trust him? Well not really but he has done nothing wrong, he's always nice and protective so why shouldn't I?  
\- I guess...   
\- you guess?   
The dirty blonde looked a bit frustrated with my answer but what did he expect? After all he was the enemy and hence could not be trusted, right?  
\- no Jeff, no guessing. I need a straight answer. Either you trust me or you don't, which is it?  
\- I.. Okey yes, I do trust you...  
I almost didn't get to finish my sentence before his lips were on mine.  
Holy mother of... Something! Why is Ambrose kissing me?!  
The kiss ends within seconds and I can't do anything but stare at him for a few minutes until he breaks the silence.  
\- sorry..  
He mumbles and avoids eye contact.  
\- wh-what did... Why did you just kiss me?  
\- cause I wanted to...  
He moved away from me and started pacing while mumbling to himself, tapping his fingers against his shoulder.  
\- I don't know why I did that. I've just wanted to do it for a while and... I just did it okey?!  
Ambrose stopped his frantic pacing and looked at me apologetically before quickly turning around and walking away leaving me alone, still with my back against the wall.  
What the hell just happened?   
I sank down to the floor and just stared at the wall in front of me.

I had no idea how long I sat there lost in my thoughts and I jumped high when Matts voice echoed through the hall.  
\- Jeff are you okey? I've been looking for you for almost 40 minutes.  
\- I don't know...  
\- what happened? Did someone hurt you?  
\- no Matt no one hurt me, I think... No, he didn't hurt me, he just kissed me  
\- who did what?!


	16. Ch.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Cursing

Ch16.

\- you did what?!  
\- so I kissed him, big deal.  
\- big deal, big deal?! You were supposed to get in his head, mess him up enough to worry the hell out of Matt, not make him fall for you!  
\- Colby calm down would ya? I got in his head okey, how I did it is not important now is it?  
\- if this blows up in our faces later I'm not explaining this to the boss!  
\- you worry to much, relax a little. I got this.  
Jon only received a glare in response from his friend and team mate. Colby was not convinced this was the way to go and their third friend said nothing. 

\- Damnit Jeff, would you talk to me?!  
Matt was pacing. Jeff wasn't sure if he was mad or just confused but he would soon find out.  
\- Matt I have a theory...  
Shannon was leaning against the wall in their locker room, watching Matt pace the floor while Jeff sat on the bench.   
\- Do you like him? No, no answer this first, are you gay?  
Matt stopped in front of his brother just staring at him and not even hearing Shannon.  
\- I am not gay okey! Bi maybe...  
\- do you like him?  
\- he's nice...   
-guys? Theory? Your ignoring me?  
\- nice?  
\- yeah!  
Matt gave a loud sigh and started pacing again while quietly mumbling to himself.  
\- still here guys...  
Shannon muttered but got no reply from either of the Hardys. Giving up he left the two alone in the room.

It wasn't until about two hours later that the brothers noticed their friends absence and Matt who was now occupying the bench got up to go find him. He didn't even make it out the door before Hunter followed by Shannon entered the room.  
\- so, I got the plans for tonights match all thought out. It can't fail.  
Matt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
\- can't fail? Yeah right! You said the same thing last week and it didn't just fail, it crashed and burned and blew away!  
\- well, I might have miscalculated a little bit last week...  
Hunter tried to defend himself but Matt was not buying it.  
\- a little bit?! You were way of the chart!   
\- okey I get it, my last plan was bad...  
\- not only your last one but every one before that! Why do we even listen to you?  
\- because I got you rehired! If you don't like the way I do things, there's the door.  
Hunter pointed at the door while having a stare-off with Matt.  
-Matt I need to talk to you, now!  
Shannon didn't wait for a response this time, instead grabbing Matts arm and pulling him out the door and leaving Jeff and Hunter behind.

The two friends were standing outside the back of the arena and Matt was waiting for the prince of punk to start explaining.   
\- Matt I was thinking and I have a theory about all of this. What if Ambrose is just messing with Jeff? Like the shield planed it and he just wants to screw up Jeffs mind. If they get to Jeff they get to you. It makes sense, think about it.  
And that's exactly what Matt did, for the rest of the afternoon actually. 

The three friends were once again standing by the curtain awaiting their cue, all three had listened to Hunters seventh brilliant plan and the moment he was out the door Matt took over.   
Now, they had a better plan, their own plan and the best part was that no one except the two Hardys and their friend Shannon knew about it.

-the next match is a six men tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Tampa Florida, Roman Reigns. From Cincinnati Ohio Dean Ambrose and from Davenport Iowa Seth Rollins. The shield!  
And their opponents, from Cameron North Carolina, Matt and Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore!  
The six men entered the ring and Matt motioned for a mic, surprising the swat rookies, commentators and the referee.  
\- hold on a minute,  
Matt spoke when the crowed calmed down.  
\- week after week we come out here and week after week we get our asses kicked.   
Jeff grabbed the mic and continued,  
\- well we are not playing your game anymore!  
Matt yanked the mic back, glaring at his brother. Jeff went to the ropes and got his own mic.  
\- what Jeff here is trying to say...  
\- trying? No, ain't no trying to say anything Matt. I am saying that we're done with this crap.  
\- Jeff I thought we had a plan...  
\- fuck your plan Matt!   
\- what did you say?  
Shannon slid between the brothers, trying to keep them away from each other.   
\- guys, guys, what are you doing? We're a team!  
Matt pushed Shannon out of the way and got in Jeffs face.  
\- if we quit now they win!  
\- and if we don't, they won't stop until we do!  
\- I should have known you were going to give up halfway through, you always do!  
\- I do not!   
\- what happened to your band Jeff, or those damn sculptures you never finished?   
\- that has nothing to do with this!  
\- it has everything to do with this!  
\- you never believed in me!  
\- you always took my spotlight!  
\- well, now it's all on you!  
With that Jeff dropped the mic and walked out, Matt not far behind followed by a confused Shannon pleading with Matt to calm down.


	17. Ch.17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Cursing

Ch17.

The two brothers had been avoiding each other the whole week, leaving Shannon to be the messenger between them. Hunter had tried talking to them every day and solve whatever problem they had but to no avail.   
This was the reason why the brothers were now standing face to face staring each other down in front of a camera.  
\- if looks could kill, huh...  
Hunters try to ease the tension only made Shannon fidget more beside him.  
\- alright I get it, it's a sibling thing but you got to let it go. Until the two of you are back on the same page I won't let you compete.   
The brothers said nothing, they just kept staring at the other trying to kill with their eyes. Hunter sighed and again tried to get their attention but got interrupted by three pissed off rookies in swat gear.  
\- what the hell is wrong with you Hardys?! You just walked out on us last week and now you're acting all "I hate my brother"! Did the pressure finally get to you or what?  
The brothers eyes turned over to Rollins, both giving him a death glare.  
\- you! This is all because of you!  
Matt yelled out grabbing Ambrose at the neck of his west.  
\- I told you to stay away from him but you didn't and now see what you've done! You turned him against us!  
\- Matt let him go!   
Jeff grabbed Matts wrists, prying his hands of the other and pushing his brother back.  
\- he has nothing to do with this so leave him alone!   
\- guys, guys, no need to get violent... Right now.   
Hunter stepped in before the situation could escalate even more. This was not following the script.  
\- as you all know, we got a pay per view coming up this Sunday. How about I make a match for you and let you settle this once and for all?  
\- you expect me to cooperate with him?!  
Matt huffed, gesturing towards the younger Hardy.  
\- I am not teaming up with Matt!  
\- enough! Now you listen to me, I got the three of you resigned and you owe me. I've made up my mind, the Hardy boyz and Shannon Moore will be facing the shield on Sunday. It will be the main event.  
\- you mean...  
\- yes Roman, a tables, ladders and chairs match!  
All eyes were on Hunter as he walked away. 

Later Jeff was sitting at the rafters in the empty arena. It was close to midnight and the last technicians were almost done with packing.   
\- hey, thought I'd find you up here.  
\- Shannon told you?  
\- yeah...  
Jon sat down next to Jeff, bumping his shoulder to make him look at him.  
\- so, wanna talk about it?  
\- no, not about Matt but there is something I think we should talk about.  
\- yeah and what would that be?  
\- you know what I mean Jon. Why did you kiss me last week?  
\- oh that...  
\- so... Why did you?  
\- ehm... Why not?  
Jeff turned so he could look straight at Jon and started fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.   
Jon glanced over to see a nervous Jeff and he sighed inwardly. Maybe Seth had been right, this was coming back to bite him in the ass and he only had himself to blame.  
\- Jon, I've been thinking a lot about it and now it kinda makes sense to me. Why you've been so nice and protecting, coming to Cameron to hang out... You like me don't you?  
Jons eyes widened, how would he answer that? Luckily he didn't have to.  
\- boys, we're gonna lock up now, you need to leave.  
Jeff turned and nodded to the stage worker and when he turned back, Jon was gone.  
\- I hate when he does that...  
Jeff muttered and went down the stairs to leave the arena and head to the hotel to get some sleep before moving on to the next city.


	18. Ch.18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Cursing  
> Violence  
> Mind games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one I have finished so now you will have to wait a while for the next one.

Ch18.

When Jeff woke up the next morning he felt weird. He kicked of the cover feeling to warm but seconds later he pulled it back over him shivering.   
He put his right hand on his forehead. Walking back to the hotel in the rain last night didn't seem like a good idea anymore.   
Turning on his side to reach for his phone on the nightstand he groaned loudly, his head was pounding and his whole body felt like lead.   
\- Damnit, I don't have time to be sick now!   
Jeff mumbled and slowly reached for the phone again. Pressing speed dial, he put the devise to his ear and waited. The dial tone doing nothing to calm his exploding headache and Jeff was sure someone wanted him dead when his brothers loud voice had his head pounding on the edge of passing out.  
\- What's up lil' bro?  
\- you're too loud Matt...  
Jeff almost whispered and tried to keep his head from moving.  
\- Jeff you okey?  
Matts voice was more quiet this time and there was worry laced in every word.  
\- Matty I'm sick... I think someone wants me dead...  
\- it's probably just the flu, I'll be over in a minute to check on you.  
\- Matty, bring skittles..  
Jeff dropped the phone on the bed next to his pillow and pulled the cover over his head.

It didn't take long before Matt showed up, however he refused to give the younger his requested candy until he ate a sandwich and drank some water.  
After much arguing Jeff finished his tasks and looked at Matt expectantly.  
\- I ate the damn sandwich and I drank the whole bottle, now give me my skittles!  
Matt sighed but dropped a bag on the bed.  
\- fine, have your candy. You know, you are such a baby when you're sick.  
\- yeayh skittles!

Jeff was restless. He had been ordered to stay in bed by Matt, Shannon, Vince and the wwe medical team. It was Friday now and he'd been sent home on Tuesday, making him unable to attend the taping of smack down. Matt tried to explain that it didn't matter, that it was working in their favor to make everyone believe they were fighting. If he didn't accompany his brother and friend to the ring after the fight on raw it would just be more convincing.   
Jeff agreed to take a few days of and go back to Cameron but now he was starting to regret it.   
He was bored out of his mind and with the TLC match coming up this Sunday he needed to spend his time training for it, not lazying on the couch watching old reruns.   
Maybe he could go over to Matts place and do some training in that barn they'd turned into a gym with a ring. Yeah he'd do that.  
Just as Jeff stood up his phone told him he had a message so he clicked the screen to read it.  
From: Matty  
"Don't even think about it Jeff! Leave that couch and regret it"  
Jeff stared wide eyed at the phone. How the hell did Matt know what he was planing? He looked around him, checking for cameras but found nothing suspicious.   
Calling Matt he sat back down.  
\- hey bro  
\- how the hell did you know what I was thinking?   
\- cause I know you Jeff.. And I might have asked someone to keep an eye on you...  
\- awe fuck you Matty!  
Jeff hung up and crossed his arms pouting.  
\- leave me alone!  
\- nope, no can do, Hunter sent me to babysit you.   
\- what the hell? Jon?  
Ambrose sat down next to Jeff with a smile.  
\- so Jeffy, how are you doing? Feeling any better?  
\- how did... When did you... Why are you here?  
\- I told you, Hunter sent me to babysit you until Sunday. We are gonna have so much fun aren't we Jeffy?   
Jons friendly smile turned in to an evil smirk and Jeff could only give one answer.  
\- oh goodie...


End file.
